drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Intoner Empire
Summary The Intoner Empire was a Monarchy that was created by the Intoners after deposing of the old feudal system that had been in place. The Empire remade laws and was the least oppressive major government faction in the history of Midgard and perhaps the entire world. The Empire was initially ruled by the Intoners who were headed by Sister One, however upon their deaths, the Church of Angels took over as the head of state, Brother One and his bloodline leading the organization for decades before Red Eye Disease and infighting warped the organization until it to fragmented and the Empire collapsed. At some point, The Cult of the Watchers forms The Empire the spiritual successor of The Intoner Empire and it was lead by Manah a direct descendant to One, the Intoner Empires first ruler. Structure The Empire was built in a way with the common people's interests in mind meaning the Empire did not extort common people for money, food and indentured service and it began to seriously crack down on crime. The Empire was quick to punish the former nobles of the previous Era and it is revealed in One's Novella that Five had turned them into her slaves. Above the agriculture sector was the up and coming industrial sector as the Intoner Empire seemed to value technological innovation as they built armored warships, airships, as well as improved artillery designed to counter Dragons. This makes the Intoner Empire the most industrious of the Drakengard factions. Above the industrial sector was the Military Branch. Each of the 5 Intoners (not including Zero or Brother One) controlled a section of Midgard (and presumably territory outside of Midgard) and each Intoner, in turn, had a garrison of troops that was completely dedicated to the service of the goddess they served. The garrison was outfitted with canons and ships among other armaments. At the top were the Intoners themselves, who often met together and communicated in order to decide new policy in regards to deciding how to govern the Empire. Sister One being the head of the Intoners often gave direct orders to her sisters on some occasions but for the most apart each sister acted almost entirely independently while governing their land. Military The Intoner Empire had various assets at their disposal from sheer manpower to naval vessels to monsters and Subhumans. Human Troops Unlike The Empire most human troops are not magically enhanced however nearly all of them are extremely loyal to the Empire, often shouting words of encouragement to their fellow soldiers to rally. However every now and then a soldier can be found cowering if not begging Zero for mercy in combat *Soldiers - Standard: As with every army the Intoner Empire had their average foot soldiers. They wielded swords and greatswords and wore sleek yet full-bodied armor, in comparison to later Imperial soldiers who wore clunky grey Armor. *Soldiers - Spearman: These soldiers carry large spears. They tend to be considerably larger than common foot soldiers and their spears tend to be larger than the ones Zero will carry. They deal a lot of damage but have a slow turning speed *Soldiers - Sheild Barriers: These Soldiers do not tend to move and if they do they're very slow, they act as living barriers to impede the enemies progress. To bypass them you must jump over their shields or charge them with a spear. *Soldiers - Archers: Unlike other Soldiers, these soldiers where white armor and fire arrows from bows, often standing on rafters or cliff sides in order to shoot at the enemy. They have a moderate fire rate and in close combat, they are easily dispatched *Soldiers - Cannoneers: These are essentially standard soldiers who are trained to maneuver a cannon to fire at the enemy. Once the canon is destroyed they are no different from the average soldier. *Wizards: These are mostly found in the Land of Sands, they have the power to amplify the sun to over double its normal size and when engaged will fire balls of fire at the enemy. They can teleport short distances and levitate as well *Undead: These are mostly found within the Land of Forests, these are undead soldiers brought back to life by Intoner Three. They are always armed with a sword and a shield and even when killed if a spirit enters their bodies they can reanimate again. Monster Troops The Intoner Empire does employ various monsters and subhumans into their ranks and these often act as minibosses for Zero on her journey. It is not clear how many of these are employed and how many of these are simply forced into fighting. *Centaur: A giant half horse half human subhuman beast, very swift and can deal moderate damage per strike *Titan: A magically animated stone faceless statue. They have fast and powerful attacks but a long recoil time, a group of these was capable of going toe to toe with Mikhael *Cerberus: 3 headed dogs with several sub-species. They have fast deadly but short ranged melee attacks and a mid-range fire attack. All 3 heads must be cut off to kill the beast *Imps: A race of subhumans that are capable of flight and are comparatively primitive. Used as airborne units to assist common human troops *Gargoyles: Gargoyle Cubes were often used to assist Imperial Troops with air combat. They always attacked in large swarms *Wyverns: a subspecies of Dragon that is used to carry heavy items over distance. Mikhail claims that Wyverns supposedly steal jobs meant for dragons *Cyclops: It is revealed that Three was the one who created the first cyclops by experimenting on one of her soldiers *Ogres: A beast that was created by Three and fights for the Empire *Gigas: A amphibious demi aquatic beast that wields a club. Often used i conjunction with common foot soldiers *Dragons/Wyrms: Most of the Intoners had a Dragon and Three even had a Wyrm under her control Story The Early Years The Intoners immediately took control of the land after killing the former cruel lords of the lands Shaxor, Gray, Bass, and Caerula, and took responsibility as the rulers of Midgard. Soon, the people began to worship them as goddesses. Under there governance, they enacted new policies that kept the common people out of poverty and famine, ousting the former nobility that oppressed them.https://drakengard.fandom.com/wiki/One/Novella At some point, the subhuman and monster races were drafted into the Imperial Army and the Intoners were now being worshipped as goddesses. By this point Zero launched her initial attack against the Intoners but lost badly, losing an arm and Mikhael in the process as well. By this point, the empire had rid itself of large scale crime and the economy was slowly progressing. Fragmentation The good times could not last however and a year later Zero resumed her campaign in the Intoner Civil War and although the Intoner Empire was successful at eradicating the remnants of the old feudal holdouts, Zero weakened it by exterminating each Intoner and their entire garrison along with it. Eventually, at the end of the civil war, Zero is killed by Brother One (in ending A) and he assumes control of the now weakened Empire, who has lost much of its strength. Although Intonerism was already an established religion at this point Brother One starts the Church of Angels in honor of his dead sisters. However, as time goes on Red Eye disease begins ravaging the world and global poverty and famine resume again. The Church works hard to try and counter this but with Goddesses of the Seal dying left and right and the former Imperial Army depleted the Church has only so many resources. In the year 1021, Brother One is ousted and control over the church is handed to his son Gruen and his bloodline and eventually to Grant's bloodline Dissolvement Brother One believed that Red Eye was being caused by the Church of Angels and began a campaign to exterminate his entire bloodline while unbeknownst to him, he is the cause of the disease as revealed by Nero and One's Imposter. It is too late and in the end, an entire branch of his family is wiped out. The Church of Angels no longer has a strong leader and loses influence, thus putting the final nail in the Intoner Empire's coffin. Legacy The Intoner Empire left behind a number of things as during this era magic as well as the industry was pursued in ways never again replicated by future governments. Decades after its collapse, Manah a descendent of the Intoners would created the Empire, a perverted government body that is a warped version of the former Intoner Empire. Trivia *The English version of Drakengard 3 does not make a distinction between Utautai (vessels of the Flower) and Utahime (songstresses worshipped by the people), simply referring to both as Intoners. **With this context, Zero is simply labelled a "Traitor" and not "Intoner (Utahime) Traitor" *The Intoner Empire was the most progressive of Drakengard organizations *The Intoner Empire was the most industrial of organizations *It is the longest-lived of all major factions, the second being the Knights of the Seal References Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:Lore